You Are Fairy Tail
by Nantalith
Summary: Things take a turn for the worst when a member of Team Natsu goes missing and the years go by without word. But when the ice mage is found, Fairy Tail's not sure what has been returned to them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

AU - Set before Tenrou Island. Manga verse – I haven't seen the anime.

**YOU ARE FAIRY TAIL**

The first bomb had been a surprise. The mayor of Rigana had been explaining the situation when a whistling was heard. Gray remembered looking round for the source when a nearby house exploded. He immediately threw up an ice shield saving them from the heat of the blast. They were still reeling, chocking on dust and smoke when the second one hit. Gray had been knocked back but as he got to his feet he saw Natsu and Happy heading off in the direction of the bombardment while Lucy was half buried under a pile of rubble. He couldn't see the mayor but judging from the last time Gray had seen him, he was likely buried under the rubble. People were running everywhere, screaming in terror as more bombs flew their way.

Now knowing what the whistling was Gray threw an ice shield in the direction of the noise. The bomb hit and exploded against the ice shield without damaging the village further. Gray threw another ice shield as he tried to edge his way to Lucy but people kept bumping into him and getting in his way. The onslaught was relentless as he was forced to throw a third ice shield. The sixth bomb hadn't even landed when he had to make a fourth ice shield. Gray knew he was a fast caster but this was pressing even for him - there appeared to be no end in sight.

And he still didn't know if Lucy was alright.

With a yell of frustration, he created as many ice shields as he could and slotted them together like a shield wall to create one huge ice shield that he thickened and strengthened. He had never done anything like it before and hoped it would work. It took some effort but he managed to stabilise the huge ice shield, protecting the centre of the village.

He knew he couldn't hold it for long – he was counting on Natsu to stop the attack. But as the attack continued he began to wonder what was keeping the Salamander. It had been almost twenty minutes and there was no end in sight. He was no longer aware of what was happening in the village; keeping the shield wall took all his concentration – one moment of flagging and it started to crack. As it was the edges were weakest and bit of flaming debris from the bombs made it through.

Suddenly, Gray heard a different sound clearly over the sound of the explosion – the tinkling of falling ice. The outer edge of the left side was collapsing. Turning his focus to the left, he managed to halt the cracks but he didn't have the magic to repair it. He drew on his anger and bonds of friendship and managed to close the gaps just as a bomb hit it. The ice shield held for that explosion but it shattered as the flames fell down.

By now Gray was panting with exhaustion, his muscles trembled with the effort of holding the shield wall. Then he saw one last bomb – Natsu had finally stopped the bombing. Gray had no breath for words, no will to smile and no energy to frown as the bomb headed his way. He tried to condense shield wall but when he tried to move the ice shields, they shattered. He couldn't hold the shield wall anymore – he was finished. He had scraped the bottom of the barrel for that last bomb – he had nothing left.

It was the last bomb, the shield wall had to hold. It _had_ to hold.

XxX

The cold woke Lucy. It made her shiver. It made her trapped body ache in pain.

Looking round she saw Gray standing a few meters from her under a shower of ice crystals. He looked exhausted but unharmed much to Lucy's delight and annoyance. She was delighted that he was fine but annoyed that she was not. A dull ache ran down her left side and she couldn't use her left arm at all. She had to get help.

"Gray!" she called.

Her voice seemed to shake him out of his stupor and he turned his head to face her. Only his body followed and he crashed to the ground.

"Gray!" she called again but this time in concern. What had he been doing that had drained him of magic so completely? She looked at the falling ice crystals – it must have been something really big. And where were Natsu and Happy? Why weren't they helping Gray? She would have to ask them later but first she had to get herself out from under this rubble.

But all that was forgotten when a heavy black boot came down on her right hand, crushing it into the ground.

She yelled in pain and surprise.

"Shut up, fairy," snarled the man who trod on her hand.

Lucy looked past him to see the village filling with uniformed men, but she didn't recognise their insignia.

"Who are you? What guild are you with?" she demanded. She didn't really want to take her eye off the uniformed men – a group of them were making their way to where Gray lay.

"I am Thornbury and I hate guilds," he said putting more weight onto Lucy's hand. "Especially this one." He twisted his foot a little as if to rub the Fairy Tail mark from her hand.

Lucy gritted her teeth pain but refused to shout out. Instead she turned her attention to the men approaching Gray. One in particular stood out, he was not wearing a uniform.

The man tilted Gray's head from side to side.

"Mentally exhausted and magically drained… He'll do," he said before getting to his feet.

Two waiting two soldiers stepped forward – one took hold of Gray's ankles and the other picked him up under the arms and they carried him off.

"Stop!" screamed Lucy. "Leave him alone."

"I've had enough of you," muttered Thornbury.

Lucy turned to respond but met with a boot to the side of her head and that was the end.

XxX

"Lu~cy."

Lucy blinked.

"Gray…" she murmured.

"Gray!?" questioned Natsu.

Lucy's eyes snapped open, she tried to sit up but she was in too much pain and fell back down.

"Where is Gray anyway – why'd he leave you under that rumble?"

"Natsu," gasped Lucy grabbing his scarf. "They took Gray."

"What – who?" demanded Natsu.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before."

Natsu stood and took a couple of steps back scanning the area. He took a deep breath, frowned and stepped to the side taking another deep breath.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Lucy watched with a sinking heart as Natsu prowled the broken village looking for any sign of Gray or where he had gone. From his demeanour he wasn't finding anything.

After a long moment he stopped and looked back at Lucy.

"There's nothing… I don't know where he's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

AU - Set before Tenrou Island. Manga verse – I haven't seen the anime.

**YOU ARE FAIRY TAIL**

_Three years later…_

"What about this one?" asked Lucy.

Natsu glanced at it.

"You know we can take S-level missions now, right?"

"I know but this one is in Seven, close to Iceberg…" said Lucy. "I've always wanted to go there."

Natsu knew that Lucy had never wanted to go to Iceberg. It was the name of the country that drew her. It had been three years since Gray disappeared - there had been no word, no sighting, nothing. It was as if he had ceased to exist. They had spent a year actively looking for him, following up on every rumour of an ice mage, not matter how vague or bizarre. All had lead to nothing. At first, he and Lucy had only taken missions that allowed them to travel so that they could search while they worked. They had trained and worked to become S-level mages so they could go further afield. While neither wanted to admit it, hope of ever finding Gray was starting to fade as life forced its way into their lives. It had been so long…

But now the anniversary of Gray's disappearance was looming, and hope was stirring again.

"Sure," said Natsu. He didn't like the sadness that cloaked Lucy. She still laughed and smiled, threw out her ridiculous comments about herself but sadness followed her – it was her shadow. Natsu knew he had changed as well. He wasn't as rash as before. He kind of felt that maybe if they had perhaps had a plan of attack, things might have gone differently, Gray might have still been with them.

Juvia felt his loss the most. News of his disappearance had brought the rain. She had gone looking for him and returned six months later with nothing but an empty expression. It hadn't changed since, and it rained on the anniversary so she tended to stay away for a few weeks.

The truth was, all of Fairy Tail had been affected. There'd been a rash of guild related fights, unprovoked attacks on suspected dark guilds – it had been messy until Makarov stepped in. Even though the guild appeared to have returned to normal on the outside, the shadow of sadness was always there waiting to cast down eyes, tighten lips, pause breath.

"I want to walk," said Natsu.

"No way," said Lucy. "I want to get there before the end of the year."

"Fine," said Natsu with unnecessary drama. "Train station, tomorrow, seven o'clock – no, eight o'clock, wait… I think nine would be better."

"Eight," said Lucy and turned to leave.

"I'm good with eight," said Natsu after her.

XxX

Natsu stood outside the village of Biscoe. He always had a moment of hope before starting a mission that this time round they would find Gray. They had searched for years, eventually they would find him – that had to. The job was relatively simple, a mage was terrorising the village. He called himself the White Knight and demanded tribute from the villagers in exchange for their lives. He had already injured two people and the villagers were desperate so the major had sent out a request for help. The reward was also quite good for the job.

"It's really quiet," said Lucy as they started making their way into the village.

"It's too quiet," added Natsu. "Where is everyone?"

"Town square," chirped in Happy from the air.

"Something must be happening," said Natsu and set off at a run.

"Wait," called Lucy but followed anyway – she had a bad feeling about the situation.

And she was right – in the middle of the square stood the White Knight, his sword raised high above a kneeling man. The villagers were staring in disbelief but were unmoving. While Natsu charged the White Knight, Lucy noticed the villagers were frozen to the ground. The White Knight was an ice mage!

"Natsu~! He's an ice mage."

The White Knight turned to Natsu but his helmet hid his face, however, Natsu didn't need to see his face to know it was Gray – he could smell it. The White Knight turned his attack from the man on the ground to Natsu. Natsu easily dodged but couldn't help feeling he knew the armour the White Knight was wearing.

"Gray!" yelled Natsu.

"Grey?" asked the Knight. "I am the White Knight."

"I know it's you," continued Natsu. "Stop being annoying and come home."

The White Knight swung his sword at Natsu again – Natsu knew that Gray could wield a sword but he hadn't ever fought Gray with a weapon. They mainly fought with their fists and magic. Natsu had to acknowledge the White Knight was good with the sword, obviously not as good as Erza, but he was making Natsu work to keep out of range.

Natsu risked a glance at Lucy. She was herding the villages out of the square. Sure that there were innocent bystanders Natsu send a flaming punch forward. The White Knight moved to the quickly and evaded Natsu's fist. Natsu spun on his heel and used his momentum launch a second attack. He timed it so Happy, who had entered the fray, could distract the White Knight long enough for Natsu to land a blow.

However, without looking, the White Knight threw back his hand and froze Happy. He didn't pause his attack on Natsu at all.

"Happy!" yelled Natsu redoubled his effort to hit the White Knight. He couldn't see what happened to Happy through the relentless attacks. Enraged Natsu roared with angry fiery breath. The White Knight made no effort to duck. He simply raised an ice shield and blocked the flames.

As the ice shield fell, the Knight had to block an unexpected attack from Loke. With Loke in the fight, they had a better chance of subduing the White Knight without harming him. Natsu was also pleased to see Lucy had picked up the frozen Happy and was attempting to get him free.

"Natsu – are you sure this is Gray?" asked the Celestial Spirit feeling the strength of the White Knight's attack – they were serious.

"It is," growled Natsu. "He's just forgotten it."

"His armour does remind me of Erza's Fairy Tail armour," mused Loke as he continued to trade blows with the White Knight.

"Ha!" yelled Natsu. "See, you might not remember it but Fairy Tail's in your heart."

"I have no interest in children's stories," said the White Knight. He was being hard pressed to ward off both Natsu and Loke, and he knew they knew it.

His last comment angered Natsu – Fairy Tail was his home. And it was Gray's.

Without thinking he let lose Fire Dragon's Claw which sent the White Knight flying backwards into one of the houses.

"Natsu," said Loke surveying the damage. "Don't we want him back in one piece?"

"That won't hurt Gray," said Natsu.

They both watched as the White Knight picked himself out of the rabble. He took off his helmet and threw it on the ground; Natsu grinned when he saw the White Knight's face. His grin widened as the White Knight proceeded to strip off the rest of his armour.

"Ha ha – you may have forgotten us but you're still Gray," laughed Natsu.

The White Knight had abandoned his steel sword and opted for two ice blades. Natsu was slightly taken aback by the expression on the White Knight's face – he had seen it before but it had never been directed at him. For the first time, Natsu felt that Gray might actually be lost to them – the White Knight that stood before him wanted to kill him. Loke sensed it as well.

"No time for past sentiment," he said. "We have to get serious if we want to stop him."

"Yeah," said Natsu making a fist.

As one Natsu and Loke leapt forward to attack from the left and right. The White Knight managed to block their double attack but before he could react, they attacked again. The onslaught was enough to prevent the White Knight from attacking, all he could do was defend.

Suddenly the White Knight stamped his left foot sending up a shield of ice that blocked Loke's attack long enough for the White Knight to attack Natsu with both his blades. Natsu ducked under the first blade but caught the second. Using mage without the proper hand seal had used a lot of magic and was only a temporary measure as the shield was unstable and quickly fell. With the ice shield down, Loke jumped forward and grabbed hold of the White Knight. However, the White Knight dropped his first sword and struck out at Loke with spikes of ice from his back.

Loke grunted in pain as the spikes pieced his body but held on long enough for Natsu to land a solid blow – Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. The White Knight stumbled as Loke disappeared and the full force of Natsu's fist collided with his face. Having finally gained an opportunity to attack, Natsu continued going. It took the White Knight a moment to orientate himself before he started defending and managing to add the occasional attack.

Natsu, however, had had enough. He had been searching for Gray for years, often refusing to believe he was dead despite the lack of evidence to suggest he was alive. Now he had finally found him and he wasn't acting as himself. The frustration that had unknowingly built up over the years finally had an outlet.

"I'm taking you home," yelled Natsu as he released a barrage of attacks. The finished the combo with Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist.

The White Knight swayed for a second in the aftermath of the attack before falling backward and landing heavily on the ground. Natsu stood panting, waiting for the White Knight to get up, but he didn't. Seeing the White Knight's defeat Lucy ran over to check on him, Happy following her.

Natsu didn't want to admit it but it had taken that much effort bringing the White Knight down. He was fast and skilled with his blades, but he knew Gray to be better than this. Gray had things to fight for and would push himself but this White Knight was another story. With no reason to fight, he had fallen easily. Well fairly easily.

"Let's tied him up and get him on the tr… train." Natsu chocked a bit on the word but nothing could bring him down at that moment.

XxX

The White Knight woke on the train. His arms were bound to his sides, his hands secured so he couldn't bring them together. So they knew how he did his magic, he thought but immediately dismissed the importance of them knowing about his magic. Natsu sat opposite him, head against the back of the seat groaning. The White Knight sneered his distaste before glancing at Lucy. He remembered her from the village – he couldn't remember what her magic was. He wasn't sure he had seen her perform any. She looked like she wanted to say something but he turned away, not wanting to see her hopeful face.

And found himself looking at a blue cat.

"Gray," said Happy with his arms in the air, almost like a cheer.

Without pause, the White Knight head butted the Exceed causing him to fall to the floor. He may be bound but he wasn't defenceless.

"Happy!" cried Lucy half rising from her seat.

Natsu opened his eyes at the commotion and saw Happy out cold on the floor.

"Happy?" he mumbled.

Pulling together some order in himself he reached down for Happy and got the White Knight's boot in his face.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy as Natsu collapsed in misery.

She rounded on the White Knight.

"Why did you do that?"

Instead of answering the White Knight stood to attack Lucy. However, Loke stepped between the White Knight and Lucy. It as times like this that Lucy as pleased that Loke could open his own gate. She also figured Loke would be ready and waiting to help – Gray was his friend as well.

The White Knight stepped back, eyeing Loke up and down.

"You are not wounded," he said. "How? You should be dead."

Lucy and Loke shared a glance at the White Knight's comment but Loke shook his head. All mysteries would wait until they reached the guild.

"Sit down," ordered Loke.

It looked like he might refuse but he sat, still eyeing Loke with suspicion. Loke took a seat next to the White Knight much to his distaste.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the White Knight after a moment.

"Home," said Lucy holding a dazed Happy on her lamp. Her expression was hard, the hopefulness from before gone.

"Okay," said the White Knight with a patronising tone. "Where is home?"

"Magnolia," ground out Lucy.

"Hmph," snorted the White Knight as he slouched back against the corner. "Sounds like a shitty town."

"It's not!" yelled Lucy. "It's home to Fairy Tail."

"Lucy," warned Loke. "He's trying to make you angry."

The White Knight shot a glare in Loke's direction before turning to look out the window, ignoring all of them.

The rest of the ride was in uncomfortable silence.

XxX

When Natsu, Loke and Lucy walked into Fairy Tail with the White Knight there had been a collective intake of breath for joyous exclamations. However, the trios expressions and the White Knight's bound arms coupled with the annoyance on his face left a void in the room. Everyone was looking in their direction unsure of what to think.

Mirajane came round from behind the bar.

"Gray?"

The White Knight turned his anger toward her but before he could say anything Gajeel stepped up to him.

"That's definitely Gray," he said.

The White Knight looked Gajeel up and down before kicking him in the side, much to everyone's surprise. They were further surprised when the White Knight staggered back with a yell of pain.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he yelled, trying to sooth the pain in his shin.

"Clothes," said Gajeel lifting his top so the White Knight could see his metal skin. "Iron Dragon Slayer remember?"

"Dragon slayer?" asked the White Knight. What were they talking about? He was about to attack Gajeel again but Loke slid into view. The White Knight paused, he still hadn't figured out how the spiky blond was alive and unharmed.

"He doesn't remember us," interrupted Natsu. "But it's him."

The White Knight glanced at the door – he was about two meters from it. With Loke now in front of him, he could make a dash for freedom.

"Dark Écriture: Avast."

The White Knight suddenly stopped his struggle and stood calmly with his glaze lowered.

"Fried!" exclaimed Lucy. "What have you done?"

"I just calmed him down – we have to figure out what to do now and having him ready to attack all the time is distracting," explained Fried.

"Where is the master?" asked Erza looking round.

"Here," said Makarov coming in from the back door.

The guild members were quiet and Makarov made his way over to the White Knight. He stood in front of the White Knight for a moment before smiling briefly.

"Welcome back, Gray."

A collective grin ran through the guild though the White Knight did nothing.

"Before we celebrate, let's get to the bottom of this," said Makarov. "Fried?"

"Yes?"

"Turn the spare store room into a secure room – no magic allow," order Makarov.

"Done," said Fried and followed Mirajane.

While they waited, Makarov heard the details from Natsu and Lucy. Everyone was perturbed not only by his loss of memory but also by his lack of magic knowledge. Gray was an ice mage but he knew about many other forms of magic, especially Celestial Spirits and Dragon Slayers.

Once Fried had completed the room, Natsu easily lead the White Knight to it and sat him down on a chair placed in the middle.

"Wait outside," said Makarov.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest but Erza stopped him. Makarov glanced at Fried indicating he should enter with him. Fried nodded and stepped through the door with Makarov.

"Release the spell," said Makarov after Fried had closed the door.

Fried nodded and dispelled his magic.

The White Knight blinked a couple of times as the spell lifted. His gaze immediately settled on Fried.

"I'm going to kill you first," he said slamming his fist into his palm.

To his horror the White Knight discovered that he couldn't use any magic. With a snarl, the White Knight leapt forward to attack Fried but his hands grasped empty air where his sword should be. He stopped and looked down at himself – when had he lost his armour?

"Don't make me stop you again," said Fried his sword draw and pointing at the White Knight. "Please sit."

Fried could see the White Knight trying to cast, but when it failed again. He slowly returned to his seat. For the moment he chose to ignore Fried and turned his attention to the small old man.

"Do you know you I am?" asked Makarov.

"No," answered the White Knight.

"I'm Makarov."

The White Knight leaned forward slightly.

"You? You're Makarov?"

"So you've heard of me," said Makarov.

"Yeah," said the White Knight coldly, "I've heard of you."

"Not good things from your tone," said Makarov. He was disturbed to hear the cold tone from Gray – he was an ice mage but he was kind and compassionate, caring deeply for his friends and fellow guild members.

The White Knight shrugged but didn't say anything further.

"What is your name?" asked Makarov.

"I'm called the White Knight."

"That is what you are called, but what is your name?" clarified Makarov.

The White Knight said nothing.

"You are one of my children – a mage of Fairy Tail," said Makarov.

"So I've been told," said the White Knight.

"All your friends are concerned about you," tried Makarov.

"I have no friends here," said the White Knight.

"You are a mage of Fairy Tail – you bear our guild mark," said Makarov

"I don't," said the White Knight with a shake of his head.

"It's on your chest."

The White Knight lifted his shirt to reveal the right side of his chest – with a different expression and a Fairy Tail mark, it could have been Gray sitting on the chair.

"See? I don't."

Makarov and Fried shared a glance – the White Knight looked like Gray, sounded like Gray, used ice magic like Gray. Apart from the Dragon Slayers' noses, they had no other real evidence.

Fried suddenly pointed his sword at the White Knight again, his eyes narrowed.

"Dark Écriture: Reveal."

The White Knight immediately tensed expecting some kind of attack but nothing happened. Only… why did the rune mage have a smirk on his face? The White Knight looked down at this chest and saw a blue Fairy Tail mark.

"Putting a mark on my chest isn't going to convince me," said the White Knight.

"I didn't put it there – I revealed what was always there," said Fried. "Though I was also hoping it would dispel what other magic influence you're under."

"I'm not under any other magic!" yelled the White Knight. "I'm not a member of Fairy Tail!"

Suddenly the door flew open and Lucy stood there. Tears of loss falling down her cheeks. Without saying anything she stalked forward making a fist with her right hand punched the White Knight solidly in the chest, on his fairy mark. She held her fist there while she got control of herself.

"You have not forgotten us," she said looking the White Knight straight in the eye.

There was a long moment of silence. Makarov and Fried waited, watched as the White Knight's eyes began to tear and his expression softened.

"Lucy…"

Lucy lowered her fist and immediately wrapped her arms around the White Knight.

"You're okay," she whispered.

Makarov stepped back as Erza and Natsu came into the room. There would be time for a debriefing after they had welcomed their friend back.

The rest of Fairy Tail began to disperse from outside the room. Makarov made his way to his office, what a troubling episode, but he was glad it had turned out okay in the end. He could hear the calls for booze and food as celebrations started.

"You can drop the magic field," Makarov told Fried as he passed. Fried nodded and did so. There was a sense of relief in the air, as if Fairy Tail had been waiting these past three years.

Back in the room, Erza had also flung herself around the White Knight. Natsu stood close by with Happy, a huge grin on his face. The grin faltered though, when he caught the White Knight's eye.

There was a sudden drop in temperature, it made Natsu shiver involuntarily. He started forward but his muscles didn't respond – they were so cold. Natsu watched as Lucy slipped unconscious to the floor. Erza, her armour frozen, followed shortly after. Natsu felt incredibly tired and couldn't focus his thoughts, he wanted to sleep, he was… freezing to death. The last thing he saw was the White Knight leaving the room.

The White Knight took a moment to lock and freeze the door behind him. He had only taken a couple of steps before Juvia appeared.

"Gray," she whispered. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." She had rushed over as soon as she heard word of his return.

The White Knight stood for a moment before coming forward with his arms spread as if to hug Juvia. Joy overrode any caution she had and she happily fell into the White Knight's arms. She had been expecting a warm embrace but it was cold, so cold. And getting colder. She was quickly freezing, soon unable to move. Was her love really killing her…?

The White Knight didn't even look back as Juvia fell hard to the floor. He did take a moment of care to avoid other guild members as he made his way to Makarov's office. It was easier than he thought, they were all down stairs celebrating Gray's return. With the feelings of joy and happiness mingled with the mages' magic, they hadn't noticed what was going on. It was perfect for his next, and final, step.

The White Knight knocked briefly on the door to Makarov's office before stepping side.

"Gray, glad to see you're okay," said Makarov as the Knight closed the door behind him. "You don't need to-" But he stopped as the White Knight turned to face him, cold indifference on his face.

"Gray…"

"I am the White Knight. And I have come to kill Makarov."

The White Knight took two steps forward and planted his feet evenly on the ground.

"Why?" asked Makarov. "Why would you do this?"

"I am the White Knight. I must kill Makarov. "

"Your name is Gray Fullbuster," corrected Makarov. "I don't know what you have been told, but you are one of my children."

The White Knight threw his arms out and levelled a blank stare at Makarov. Makarov looked back, he knew this to be Gray – he _knew_ it. He watched as the White Knight crossed his arms at the wrist, he knew this spell as well. He knew he was going to die but he couldn't attack one of his children. Even if they had lost their way, he couldn't attack them.

A blast of chilled air rolled off the White Knight. Makarov bowed his head slightly.

"Iced Shell"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

AU - Set before Tenrou Island. Manga verse – I haven't seen the anime.

**YOU ARE FAIRY TAIL**

"Did you not hear my voice?" asked Natsu as he grabbed the White Knight's hands. "I didn't want you to die, so I stopped you back then."

The White Knight tried to pull his hands free but Natsu refused to let go. Natsu stood firm, staring at the White Knight unflinching. However, the White Knight was starting to look unsure.

"I am the White Knight," he said deliberately.

"I don't want you to die, Gray," said Natsu in the same tone.

The White Knight shook his head and pulled harder to get free.

"Gray," called Natsu. "This is not you – remember the real you."

The White Knight struggled against Natsu's grip but his efforts were getting weaker. Natsu could see the uncertainty in the White Knight's eyes.

"I am…" the White Knight stopped, he seemed confused. "I must kill Makarov."

"No, you don't," said Natsu.

"Yes."

"Nope," said Natsu with a grin. "Why would you kill your father?"

"Makarov…" the White Knight's eyes hardened. "Makarov killed my father."

"Deliora killed your father, and your mother," corrected Natsu. "Does Ul's sacrifice mean so little to you – how could you forget her?"

"Deliora…" the White Knight mouthed the words. "A demon…?"

Natsu could almost see the battle raging in the White Knight's mind. Or was it Gray's? Natsu could hear him muttering – things from their past, strange orders, Lyon and someone called Arton.

Suddenly the Knight screamed and a huge wave of cold air burst forth from him knocking Natsu and Makarov over. Gray swayed in place for a second before collapsing to the ground.

XxX

Erza sat watching Gray sleep. While he appeared to be relaxed she noticed his eyes twitched in his sleep – was he dreaming, or remembering. She sat with her sword across her knees opposite the bed. She had wanted to stick Gray in the store room with Fried's magic suppressing runes everywhere – she was furious that Gray had attacked her. She had been showing her concern over his safe return. Natsu, however, had convinced Makarov that Gray was really back to normal so Gray was placed in the infirmary, but Erza kept watch. The rest of the guild had been divided, unsure of how to take the change in Gray and his attack on their master.

She hadn't been watching long before Gray stirred and woke.

"Ezra," he gasped. "What are you doing here? Where's Natsu? Is Lucy okay?"

He made to sit up but stopped and clutched at the front of his top. This pain… He knew it – Iced Shell. But why?

"Lucy's fine," said Erza. "As am I."

"What do you mean? What happened in Rigana?" asked Gray still half way to sitting, clutching his chest. "Why did I try to cast Iced Shell? Didn't Natsu stop the bombs?"

Gray paused his questions as he glanced around the room.

"I'm… in Fairy Tail."

Erza watched Gray from her chair, she made no move toward him. He was talking about the events from three years ago, had he forgotten what he did this morning? He looked confused as he cast about the room. His eyes came to rest on her bare sword and slowly lifted to her face.

"Erza?"

"You tried to cast Iced Shell on Makarov," said Erza bluntly.

Gray gave her a strange look, like he thought she was playing a joke. He even gave a disbelieving smile and snort of laughter. But Erza remained unchanged in her demeanour. Gray waited for a punch line that didn't come – Erza wasn't joking. His face fell and he shook his head slightly.

"I wouldn't do that," he said with heartfelt grief. "Erza?"

"You tried to kill me," she added and Gray shook his head again. "And Lucy, Natsu and Juvia."

"No," yelled Gray. "Why are you saying this?"

"It's the truth."

"You're my friends, I would never hurt my friends. Erza, you know I wouldn't," said Gray tears sliding down his cheeks.

Erza closed her eyes for a second before opening them and standing up. Gray pulled back as she stepped forward, sword in hand. She saw real fear in his eyes – he thought she was going to kill him and he really didn't know why. He tried to move away but winced in pain – he was injured and confused. He couldn't defend himself against Erza. So instead he closed his eyes and waited for her to kill him. She said he tried to kill his family – he knew he wouldn't do such a thing. He was willing to die to prove it.

Instead he felt her hug him. He remained stiff in her embrace – confused and unsure.

"It's really you, Gray," she whispered.

"I don't understand," said Gray.

Erza pulled back and looked at him, her eyes shining with tears.

"You've been gone for so long," she said causing Gray to frown. "And when we found you, you weren't yourself. But now you're back."

"Gone?"

Erza nodded.

"You were kidnapped after you saved Rigana. That was three years ago."

"What?" said Gray leaning forward. "Yesterday-"

Erza shook her head.

Gray was silent for a long time.

"Three years?"

Erza nodded.

"Where was I?"

"We don't know – we think maybe Biscoe, but we don't know for sure," said Erza.

Gray nodded slowly.

"But you saved Rigana," added Erza with a smile.

Gray gave a half smile but Erza could tell he wasn't in the mood to receive praise.

"Natsu and Lucy are waiting outside," started Erza.

"Yeah?"

Erza was glad that Gray seemed pleased at the news. She was about to call for them when they burst through the door. She had wanted to warn them about Gray's apparent memory loss but they were too busy swamping Gray in hugs – well, Lucy was at any rate.

It only took one careless comment from Natsu and the two of them fell into old habits – that was enough to convince Erza things were as they should be.

XxX

"Arton?"

"You mentioned him," said Natsu.

Gray thought for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't know, it's not a name I remember," he said.

"I bet if we go back to Biscoe, someone should know him," said Lucy.

"Is travelling so soon a good idea?" asked Juvia.

"I'm not an invalid," muttered Gray. Juvia had hardly left his side since he woke, however, she still kept some distance as if she was fearful of him. It was strange but he put it down to something he must have done before, and Erza did mention he tried to kill Juvia. All in all, it made some sense.

"Right – settled," said Natsu. "We head over to Biscoe and find Arton."

"Aye sir," yelled Happy.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

XxX

"I see that hasn't change," said Gray indicating Natsu collapsed against the window of the train.

Lucy chuckled.

"Yeah – the reason he failed the S-class test the first time was because of motion sickness."

Gray joined Lucy's laughter but suddenly stopped.

"First time?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Lucy slowly. "He's an S-class wizard now."

"What!? Natsu's an S-class wizard!"

"Lucy also," added Happy.

"You too?" asked Gray.

Lucy nodded.

"Aw, man…"

They were quiet for a bit.

"So what else has changed?"

XxX

The villagers of Biscoe greeted Natsu and Lucy with joy. They were still pleased over the defeat of the White Knight. Lucy had been worried about their reaction to Gray, but they never saw his face. Gray on the other hand didn't seem to recognise the village at all. He was looking round with mild interest and was quite unconcerned. Lucy thought perhaps it was better that way – at least until they had sorted out the whole situation.

"So it looks like Arton is the major in this area," said Lucy as she joined up with Natsu and Gray. It hadn't escaped her notice that Natsu reminded in the same general area as Gray. She knew Natsu felt it was his fault that gray had gone missing in the first place. "He lives about 20 minutes outside of town."

"Let's get going," said Natsu heading off.

"The other side of town," added Lucy when Natsu started off in the wrong direction.

XxX

The major's house was hugh – not quiet Heartfilia huge though. As they approach the manor the young guard outside snapped to attention.

"Afternoon, sir."

There was a moment of confusion before Gray stepped forward and told the guard to open the gate. He did so without hassle and the three, and Happy, walked in. Once clear, Lucy asked if Gray knew the guard.

"No," said Gray shaking his head. "But you told I've been missing for three years, I've been somewhere so someone must know me."

A butler opened the door at the knock and like the guard at the gate, bowed when he saw Gray.

"Mayor Arton is in the dining room, sir."

Gray nodded and continued into the house. He walked confidently until the butler was out of sight then turned to Natsu.

"Can you smell any food?" he asked.

Natsu sniffed the air for a moment.

"Follow me," he said.

"You know I grew up in a manor, the layout is probably the same," muttered Lucy. "But more importantly, I'm surprised at how easily we got into this place."

"I must have been living here if everyone knows and assumes I know where to go," said Gray as he looked around.

"This is the door," said Natsu.

The three, and Happy, listened at the door. They could hear faint sounds of someone inside.

"Do we just bust in, or should Gray go in first?" asked Natsu.

Natsu stepped back as Gray suddenly turned to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're… asking if there is a plan," said Gray. "I'm just surprised."

"Whatever," yelled Natsu and killed open the door.

They found Arton sitting at the table enjoying a meal. He was mildly surprised at the interruption but relaxed when he saw Gray.

"Success?" he asked.

"Hell no~!" yelled Natsu making fiery fists.

Arton stood and calmly came round the table.

"Fairy Tail mages… Always tricky."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lucy.

"I want Makarov," said Arton indicating himself with his hands. "Not only am I not a mage, Makarov is incredibly power so I figured the only way to achieve my goal was to get a Fairy Tail mage to kill."

Arton shook his head.

"Bonds of friendship crap," he muttered as he rooted in his pockets.

"All this to kill Fairy Tail's master?" asked Lucy. "Why?"

"Who cares," said Natsu. "I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

"White Knight, defeat this boy," ordered Arton.

"My name's Gray and you're not ordering me around," snapped Gray.

"Really? White Knight in the service of Lord Arton."

Gray opened his mouth to respond but stopped.

"…service… Arton…"

"Kill those intruders," said Arton.

Gray turned to Natsu and Lucy.

"Ice make: Lance."

"Gray~!" cried Lucy.

"Whoa," yelped Natsu as the ice dived his way. He noticed two things – one, Gray wasn't attacking Lucy and two, the ice was brittle and broke easily.

"Fire Dragon's Roar."

Gray leapt out the way of the flames and came to land next to Arton.

"You may think you have won-" started Arton but stopped and collapsed to the ground as Gray dropped an ice hammer on his head.

"Nice one, Gray," said Natsu.

"Thank goodness," breathed Lucy.

However, the whole effect was ruined by Gray falling to his head holding his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Natsu as he and Lucy, and Happy, came to his side.

"Yeah… Just remembering stuff," said Gray.

Lucy and Natsu shared a look.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucy meaning something different from Natsu.

"I wanna lie down for a bit," mumbled Gray before all but collapsing between the two S-Class mages.

"Let's find some nice and cool, yeah?" said Lucy as she and Natsu got Gray to his feet.

XxX

Lucy found Gray where they had left him earlier that afternoon – in the cool shade of a tree away from the hustle and bustle of a manor being investigated and member of the household being arrested. He looked lost in thought, completely zoned out as he started at nothing.

"Gray?" she called softly.

Much to her relief he responded immediately to his name.

"I'm okay," he said pre-empting her question.

She smiled at sat down next to him.

"I did some really terrible stuff," he said after a while. "But it wasn't really me, right."

"Of course not," said Lucy. "You don't torment people."

"Except maybe Natsu," Lucy added.

Gray smiled at that.

"That flame head deserves it."

"What do I deserve?" asked Natsu coming to join them.

"A train ride home," said Gray getting to his feet.

Gray and Lucy both laughed at Natsu's expression.

XxX

"Arton," mused Makarov after they had told him the whole story. "Can't say it rings a bell. But then, I've made many people angry in my life time."

"Well, he was seriously determined to kill you," said Natsu.

"I'm sure it will come to you," said Mirajane handing Makarov a beer.

"True. But now it's time for the real welcome back party," cried Makarov raising his beer.

"Yeah~!" cheered Fairy Tail.

Epilogue:

It was much later that evening after beer had been flowing for hours that Makarov did remember Arton. As a youngest Makarov and Arton had been in a race with a hefty price and while neither had won the rice, Makarov had been Arton. Arton claimed that Makarov had cheated and would have his blood. Makarov had dismissed Arton and continued with his life seeing the follies of youth as just that.

And he didn't cheat in the race.


End file.
